1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology that determines a video display position on a screen (display).
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, a technology has become widespread which changes luminance, color temperature, and color shading depending on a surrounding environment to provide a easily viewable video image on an LCD (liquid crystal display) or a PDP (plasma display panel). In particular, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 6-308892 discusses a well-known technology for changing luminance on a screen depending on the intensity of ambient light around the screen to easily view a character or a drawing displayed on the screen.
However, when strong light such as sunlight directly enters the screen, the visibility of a character or a drawing displayed on the screen cannot be sufficiently improved by changing the luminance of the screen. When strong light enters a part of the screen, a user performs operation for moving the character or drawing to another area on the screen where strong light does not enter to easily view the character or drawing displayed on a part of the screen.